Percy Tells Paul
by swimmjacket
Summary: This is when Percy tell Paul the truth about him. Will Paul believe it? Please Enjoy :) Please review!


**This takes place in between Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian. Percy promised his mom he would tell Paul the truth about him, but how will Paul take it?**

Percy's P.O.V.

I walked into Paul's class sat down and saw that we would be learning Greek myths this unit. This caused his mind to do a back flip as this would be probably the only A he got this year in Paul's class.

Paul walked in and started to talk about the beginning of the Greek myths with Gaea. Kronos, and the first Titian War. If only he knew that the 2nd one was fast approaching. I began to day dream as he already knew all the details about Greek Myths. I thought of Camp Half Blood, the upcoming war with Kronos and the Titans, and the prophecy that revolved around me turning 16 in about 8 months.

"Percy... Percy!" I looked up and Paul was packing up. "Percy, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup, just one second." as I packed my books Paul asked "Where you daydreaming? Do you need me to go over what we talked about?" "No, I am fine, I got most of your lecture, and I have my dyslexic friendly books at home." Paul said "Ok" and we walked out to the car. Little did he know my dyslexic friendly books were written in Greek, the only language that wouldn't murder my eyes. Before we got into the car I saw a Harpie headed right toward me and Paul. "Uhh Paul.. I umm.. LEFT SOMETHING!" I sprinted toward the harpie uncapping Riptide and swung. Battling her until she turned to dust and covered me from head to toe. I walked back to Paul getting most of the dust off me but a large portion was still on me as I got into the car.

Paul's P.O.V.

I was about to start the car when Percy yelled that he forgot something. I looked and saw Percy fighting a girl with a baseball bat until she disappeared and dust was left all over him. "What was that?" I asked. "I can't explain right now, but I promise you will get answers when we get home."

Once we got home I saw Sally run towards Percy with a lemon bar and something I was sure was salt water. "What happened?" she asked. "Yes, Percy I would like to know the same."

Percy looked at his mom and back at me and she gave a slight nod. "I think its time I told you the truth about me Paul, but please let me rest for a bit an I will tell you after dinner." "Ok Percy, please rest and then we can talk later."

Percy went to his room to take a nap and I looked at Sally "The truth about him?" "Yes, Paul, but this isn't my secret to tell. Just promise you will have an open mind." "I promise."

Sally made pasta, Percy's and mine favorite dinner. I went to get Percy and found him knocked out laying on his bed. I quietly shook Percy awake and we walked to the dining room.

"So, Percy, can you please tell me the truth. I promise to have an open mind."

Percy took a deep breath and started "Ok, Paul. So you know about Greek and Roman myths?"

"Sire, like the ones we discussed in class today.

"Well, the gods, goddesses, monsters, everything is actually real. You see the gods are still around and I am a demigod, the son of Poseidon." I looked at Percy and Sally and said "Wait a second, you are serious!" I looked at Sally hoping to see that this was all a joke "Yes, Paul. it's true, Percy is the son of Poseidon and the gods are real."

'Percy! They. Are. Myths!" I yelled. "No Paul, they are real, look at my pen. Its actually my sword called Riptide." He uncapped his pen and a sword appeared in his hands. "PERCY! Give that to me! Swords are dangerous!"

"Paul please listen, that camp I always go to, it's for half bloods like me! Look!" He drew a glass of water from the sink placed it in front of him and concentrated on it. The water actually was lifted out of the glass formed a sphere and turned to ice then back to water. "Percy...I.. I am trying to keep an open mind but I just don't know."

Percy then said "Paul look at my sword, it's made of celestial bronze and i can only hurt gods, monsters, and half bloods. Look!" He then swung the sword at his mother and I cried out "PERCY NO!" But the sword passed through her him she was made of air.

"How? how did she not get cut in half?" I asked

"It's celestial bronze! I can hurt me though." Percy then drew his sword along his hand and it cut him. "Percy!" Me and Sally both screamed.

"It's ok! He then poured running water along his hand and it healed itself.

"Now do you believe me?" I looked into Sally's and Percy's eyes and saw that nothing but the truth.

"I. I believe you Percy... I trust you and your mother."

**AWWW Paul believes Percy! YAAAAYYYY**


End file.
